Nodoka's Ascendant
by ocramed
Summary: Nodoka paid a price for her crime, now she takes a journey towards redemption. Complete.
1. End of the Beginning

Nodoka's Ascendant: A Sequel to "The Bet-Crippled: Like a Phoenix…" 

*******

**Disclaimer: Neither the principal characters ("Ranma ½") nor the concept ("The Bet") belong to me.**

**Note: This is a continuation to the story "The Bet-Crippled: Like a Phoenix from the Grave" (by Fred Herriot, with input by Kevin D. Hammel).  Enjoy!**

*******

At the Tokyo Metropolitan Zoo, a lone woman stood in front of the Panda exhibit.  There, inside, the prize specimen chewed on its bamboo lazily.

The woman herself was dressed in a long, brown coat with a fedora hat on her head.  A scarf was wrapped around her face, hiding much of her identity.  She carried only a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"Genma," the woman began, as she laid the flowers in front of the bamboo cage.  "How have you been?  I know that you have a new life now, but I cannot help but realize how much at fault I was, all those years ago.  Was I too rigid in trying to be honorable?  Or was I simply used that as an excuse because I loved what we shared?  Sigh."

The woman pulls out an old photograph.  The creases on its edges were a bit frayed and worn, but the image itself was, to the woman at least, priceless.

It was a picture of a young housewife with her young son and husband.  Both the boy and his father wore martial arts uniforms, while the mother wore a respectable kimono.  The woman took her gloved fingers, and pressed it against the picture, savoring the feel of the paper.  Then, with another sigh, the woman tucked the photograph among the stems of flowers.

"I have to do what must be done.  Call it a foolish pursuit of honor, or maybe a death wish, but I have to confront…our child.  Otherwise, this ache in my heart will kill me, though, what I am about to undertake may doom me anyway."

And with that, Nodoka Saotome, the former Matriarch of the Saotome clan, bowed to the panda, perhaps for the final time.  She then turned towards her new home, as she prepared herself for the days ahead…

***

Twenty years ago, Nodoka allowed her son, Ranma Saotome to be taken by his father Genma on a Martial Arts "training" trip.  She did so because she believed in Genma's plan of strengthen the Saotome line through Ranma.  She so believed in this, that she made her husband promise her to make their son "a man among men", to the point of having both father and son sign a "seppaku" pledge before leaving home.

Now, why would any mother put their child under such conditions?  By tradition, the mother of the clan had the equivalent of "veto" power on most matters, according to Japanese customs.  So why did Nodoka allow such recklessness to occur?

Here is the reason: years before, Nodoka deliberately disobeyed her father's wishes in choosing to marry Genma.  Back then, Genma was an up-and-coming martial artist with flare for the dramatics, and was handsome to boot.  Nodoka's father, Katsuhiko Masaki, a Shinto priest, knew that the young man was honor less from the get-go, especially after knowing who Genma's master was.  Unfortunately, as the proverbial saying went, "Love is not only blind, but it's stupid."  So, against her father's wishes, Nodoka crept out of her father's home, with the katana that her father had made for her for her 18th birthday, and eloped with Genma.  She never looked back.

Still, Nodoka's pride never allowed her to question some of the things that her new husband did.  In fact, she blamed herself for not being the proper wife for him.  After all, if a man were content with his home, why would he stray?  So, she did everything that she could be as "proper" and as "traditional" as possible, suppressing her rebelliousness in the process.  And when her son Ranma was born, Nodoka was determined to be the Matriarch of the Saotome family line, in an effort in proving to her father that she was right in marrying Genma.

As the other proverb went, "Pride cometh before the fall".

Ten years later, Nodoka had received word that her son Ranma had been severely injured in a fight.  Worse, she had learned that Ranma had received a magical curse that caused him to change genders.  All this was too much for Nodoka, who could not admit to herself the mistake that she had made in allowing Genma to take care her son on that trip of his.  Thankfully, Nodoka's role allowed her to disregard the seppaku pledge, but it did force her to abandon her son as a matter of recourse.  So she washed her hands of the situation, oblivious to harm she was causing her son.  

This was especially true when Genma had chosen the Hibiki boy as his heir.  And for a while, Nodoka had her family back, thus insuring the realization of the dream of coming into her own as the clan matriarch.  Although misguided, she thought that her role in HER family would garner her father's respect, if not love.

And then those damn aliens interfered in her dream.

Being oblivious, she did not know that Ranma's "friends" had convinced her son to both give up his manhood and pursue revenge against his…no, HER revenge against HER parents.  Did she not let Ranma go to pursue his own best interest?  She did not know Ranma's sense of abandonment would bring forth a wrath that would destroy a martial arts tradition, and the deaths of its staunchest adherents, nor did Nodoka know that she would loose her sword and be abandoned in a pathetic manner.  In effect, Nodoka lost everything that meant to her, but in the end, the only person she could truly blame was herself.  Thus, her pride caused her downfall.

In the days and weeks since her fall from stature, Nodoka was in a dazed stupor, wandering around like a homeless person in the streets of Downtown Tokyo.  She carried a sad sense of dignity.  Occasionally, she was harassed by degenerates, but did very little to protect herself.  What was the point of it all? Nodoka would say.  I have nothing.

Then, one day, all that changed.

Nodoka was being harassed one evening, yet again, when she heard a voice in the dark.

"Leave that lady alone!"

Nodoka's harasser turned, only to receive a foot in the face by a blinding kick.

Nodoka, groggy from a stint of alcohol binging, turned to see a young girl, about 14 years old, taking down Nodoka's assailant.  The girl then took her hair ribbon, wrapped it around the man, and tossed him into the side of the building.

CLUNK!

"Lady, are you okay?" the girl asked.  She wore a school uniform, and had short red hair.

"Huh?"

"There you are," said a tall girl, who ran into the alley with the girl and Nodoka.  "Karumi, I wish you'd tell me what's going on before taking off."

"I'm sorry, Natsumi.  It's just that I saw this lady getting harassed, and all."

The one named "Natsumi" looked at Nodoka.  She wore a black school uniform, and carried a long cloth beater.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh, yes, thank you," Nodoka replied, as she got up woozily.  "Oh…"

"I'll help you," said the younger girl, as she helped Nodoka to stand.  "Is there a place we can take you?"

"Yes," Nodoka replied.  "I have a home in Azubuu Juuban…"

And so Natsumi and her younger sister Karumi took Nodoka back to her home.  As soon as they arrived, Nodoka collapsed.  Karumi was worried at first, but Natsumi assured her sister that Nodoka just needed some rest.

***

It was a day later that Nodoka woke up again.

"Oh, you're awake," Karumi said, as she went over to Nodoka's bedside.  "Natsumi is fixing breakfast if you want some."

Nodoka looked at the girl and nodded, ashamed to be in such a state of mess.

"We managed to clean the house, while you were asleep."

"Th-thank you," Nodoka replied.  "I…just need time to get ready, that's all."

Karumi nodded before leaving Nodoka alone with her thoughts.

Nodoka got up, went to the bathroom, and examined herself.  She seemed to age ten years because of what she went through.  She decided that as soon as she could, she would go to the doctor for a full check-up, before she decides on what to do next.

About an hour later, Nodoka, who wore regular street clothes, went to the dining room.  She had decided to give up all pretense of stoic respectability.  So far, as the former matriarch went through her house, she was amazed to see how spotless it was.  When she arrived to the dining room, Karumi was there to greet her.

"Here you go!" Karumi said, as she handed Nodoka her meal.  "It's not much, but-"

"It's fine, dear," Nodoka replied.  "Where is your sister?"

"She's in your dojo practicing.  I hope that you don't mind?"

Nodoka nearly choked with tears then and there, thinking about her lost family.

"Are you okay?  Did I say something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine."

After the meal, Nodoka went to the family dojo.  Since her family's original departure, Nodoka has not used it.  Instead, she practiced her Art, the Masaki sword style, outside.

"HEEE-YA!"

Nodoka was amazed at what she saw.  Natsumi was performing a rather complicated kata that expressed her grace, speed and power.  However, there was something familiar about it…

"What style are you using, if I may ask?" Nodoka asked.

"My sister and I are practitioners of Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Nodoka was shocked.  She had thought that only the Tendos and the Saotomes practiced that Art.

"Who taught you this Art?"

"Our father, Soun Tendo taught us.  He told us that if we are ready, we could claim our inheritance.  Without his influence, we could not have survived on our own."

Nodoka didn't know what to think.  First, she knew that Soun and his late wife Kamiko were deeply in love, so Soun having an affair was news to her.  And second, if the girls find Soun, he or his auxiliaries could force them to give up the Anything Goes style.  So…

"Perhaps, you and your sister can stay here for a while?  It is the least I can do for helping me in my time of need."

"Well, I have to discuss this with my sister, but I'm sure we can stay."

And so, that was that.

As the weeks and months rolled on, Nodoka had a family to take care of.  The girls weren't hers to be sure, but it was nice to take care of someone.  In a way, she came to regret her decision in casually dismissing Ranma as a failure, simply because of that curse of his.

Furthermore, Nodoka decided to practice her Art again, using the practice bokken to do so.  Natsumi was impressed with Nodoka's skill in Masaki-ryu, so much so that both she and her sister Karumi decided to train with the former matriarch.  Afterall, technically, both girls were weapon users, besides knowing the unarmed aspects of their Art.  And since Juuban tends to attract the occasional "youma", and since the appearances of the famed, and quite mysterious, "Sailor Scouts" were few and far in between these days, Natsumi and Karumi used their skills in actual combat.  In the meantime, after much discussion, Nodoka convinced the sisters to enroll in school.  After all, one must be prepared to use both the mind and the body in all aspects of life.  And to set the example, Nodoka herself decided to prepare herself for the workforce, after solely relying on her inheritance from her late mother for so long.

And thus, for a year, the Saotome residence was a happy home again.

Unfortunately, this happiness would not last for long.

While going over her old things, to decide what to throw out, Nodoka came upon a case filled with her family album and a stack of old mail.  Nostalgically, Nodoka went through the items to reminisce about the past.  When it was time for to prepare for dinner, Nodoka merely set the items aside, intending to put the things away.

The next day…

"Karumi and I have decided to leave," Natsumi said stoically.  Her sister looked nervous.

"May I ask why?" Nodoka asked.

Natsumi pulled out a picture post-card, with a young Nodoka, Genma, Soun and Kamiko in the background.

"I can explain-"

"Can you?  You deliberately withheld the location of our father, and this is how you repay us for helping you?"

"Natsumi, I only did what I did to protect you.  I did a terrible act that caused the death of my family, which also destroyed the Anything Goes School.  If you find Soun Tendo, he will be honor-bound to forbid you from practicing your Art, since he, as a master of that school, is honor-bound not to advance the school."

"Be as it may, we have to find out for ourselves if that is the case.  After all, we wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for our father's teachings."

And with that, the sisters got up, bowed and turned to leave.  The younger sister, Karumi turned back and smiled.

"Don't worry, I sure everything will work out in the end."

And that was the last time Nodoka would ever see the sisters.

A week later, Nodoka received a package in the mail.  When she opened it up, what she saw inside made her shriek:

Inside were Natsumi's (a cloth beater) and Karumi's (a red ribbon) weapons, both of which were torn or broken.

When she got herself together, she noticed an envelop inside.  It was addressed to her.  When she opened it, it read:

"Nodoka:

My wish that the Anything Goes Martial Arts School is no more still stands.  Do not worry; Natsumi and Karumi will be taken care off.

-Ranma Tendo

P.S.  Congratulations.  You are a grandmother now."

Nodoka looked at the photograph that accompanied the letter.  It had a picture of Ranma reclining in her hospital bed, holding a newborn, while Nabiki Tendo, Ranma's spouse, looked on with a smile.

Something within Nodoka broke that day.  A few hours later, she sprayed the house with gasoline, and set it on fire.  Of course, she made sure that the local fire department was called in time, so that her neighborhood was kept safe.  So with just a few items in tow, Nodoka left her home for, perhaps the final time.  She was determined to find her center, but first, she has to settle things with her father.

***

"Hello?" asked a little girl with turquoise-colored hair, as she greeted the stranger at the door of the Masaki household.

Nodoka blinked.  When did Nobuyaki have another child? Nodoka thought.

Before Nodoka could speak, a young man came to door.

"Aunt Nodoka?" asked the young man.

"Hello, Tenchi," Nodoka replied.  "My, have you grown since the last time I saw you."

"Well, heh, thanks," Tenchi replied.  "Come in."

"Okay, but I need to speak with your grandfather first.  Is he here or at the Shrine?"

"He's at the Shrine," Tenchi replied.  He knew that his aunt and grandfather barely spoke."

"Good.  If all goes well, I will speak to you later."

And with that, Nodoka left for the Masaki Shrine.

"Who is that, Tenchi?" asked the girl.

"That's my aunt Nodoka, Sasami.  Besides me, she knows Juraian kendo, though on Earth it's called 'Masaki-ryu'."

As Nodoka walked up the winding, stone staircase, she could not help but remember the times when she would go to her father for instruction in their family Art.

If I wasn't so obstinate, Nodoka thought.  I could have completed my training as the heir of my family school.

Finally, Nodoka arrived to the top of the stairs, and could see the gate that led to the shrine itself.  She wanted to enter, but both her shame and pride prevented her from entering-

"Nodoka."

Nodoka turned around to see her father, Katsuhito, standing there.

"Father," Nodoka bowed.

Katsuhito looked at his daughter, and then proceeded inside.

"Come in," Katsuhito said simply, without turning his head.

"Thank you," Nodoka replied, as she followed the Shinto priest inside.

Towards the evening, Tenchi was wondering about his aunt, and what business she had with his grandfather.

"What's wrong, Lord Tenchi?" asked Princess Ayeka of Jurai.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help…relieve it," the Space Pirate Ryoko interjected seductively.

"Keep your hands off MY Tenchi, Demon Woman!" Ayeka yelled.

"Up yours, Pampered Princess!" Ryoko replied.

"At least Mihoshi and Kiyone is participating in that Galaxy Police seminar for a few weeks," Tenchi murmured.

Everyone turned towards the front door, as Katsuhito and Nodoka entered.

"Grandpa…?" Tenchi began.

"Father?" asked Nobuyaki, Tenchi's father.

"Nodoka will be staying here for a while, if that is fine with you."

"Of course," Nobuyaki replied, before returning to his evening paper.

"Thank you," Nodoka bowed.  "I'm glad that I can return home for a while."

As the days and weeks moved on, Nodoka's mood was lifted somewhat.  While there, she helped out a bit with the household duties, which is good since it needed constant upkeep from all the weirdness that went on in the Masaki household.

And then, one day…

"MIHOSHI!" yelled the Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe.  She was working on an experiment when Mihoshi, the greatest "klutz" in the universe, botched one of her experiments…again.  Seeing that her experiment was about to reach critical mass, Washu and Mihoshi ducked for cover.

BOOM!

The effects of the explosion blew outward, spreading past the barriers that Washu had placed around her lab.  When Nodoka was walking past Washu's "closet", she had just finished the laundry for the day.  The blast blew outward from the closet, and flew straight into her.

"AUGH!" Nodoka cried.

Tenchi, having heard the damage from upstairs, rushed down the stairs.

"Aunt Nodoka?  Aunt Nodoka!" Tenchi cried, as he turned his aunt over.

"T…Tenchi?" Nodoka said, as she tried to speak.  "Why do I feel so…strange?"

Tenchi looked at his aunt.

"Oh, boy," Tenchi said.

Somehow, Nodoka had de-aged.  Now, she appeared to be a 16 year-old girl.

"Tenchi?  What's wrong?"

How am I going to explain this? Tenchi thought.

After a few days of rest, Nodoka began to get her barring straight; she began to reassess her situation.  Washu had offered to re-age her, but Nodoka declined the offer.  Her husband was essentially dead, and her child was no more.  Perhaps she was giving a second chance at redeeming her self.

At the same time, Nodoka being injured brought out Katsuhito's more paternal side.  Like Nodoka, he was a bit prideful.  However, after all these years, especially as it relates to what has happened to his grandson of late, he decided to be more understanding.  Still, what happened next bewildered him…

"Father, I wish to re-train," Nodoka asked.

"I do not know, Nodoka," Katsuhito replied, as he sipped his tea.  "Tenchi is the heir of our Art."

"I know that, Father, but I need this.  If I can't be the heir, then at the very least I want to be its master."

"Hmmm.  I will resume your training, but do not expect me to go easy on you."

"Thank you, Father.  I promise that you will not regret it."

And so for the next year, Nodoka trained hard with both her father and nephew.  From what she recalled from her time with her former charges Natsumi and Karumi, Nodoka used Women's Anything Goes Martial Arts for the unarmed combat portion of her training.  Eventually, the former Saotome matriarch developed her own sub-style of that Art, using the "Rock, Paper and Scissor" methodology, which complimented her Masaki kendo.

The side effect of all this was that she was becoming more alive than she has ever been in years.  In a way, she was becoming youthful in the process, though that youthfulness was tempered by her life experience. 

At the end of that year, Nodoka officially spared with Tenchi, as a test of her skills.  She barely won her match, thanks to the Anything Goes style; Nodoka used a technique similar to Natsumi tornado attack, using her wooden bokken to create the effect.  Tenchi was NOT prepared for it.

Having secured her place, Nodoka became "Nodoka Masaki", having reclaimed her dignity.

A few weeks later…

"Father, I need to leave," Nodoka said one day.

"May I ask why?" Katsuhito asked.

Nodoka explained that she needed to gain the experience to be a great martial artist in her own right, and she wanted to do so in memory of the people she has lost.

"If this is what you want, I will support you," Katsuhito replied.

"Thank you…Daddy," Nodoka replied, as she hugged her father.

Before leaving, Nodoka received a special gift.

"Here you go," Washu said, as she handed Nodoka small, gift-wrapped present.  "It's kind of my way of making up to you and all."

"Oh, thank you," Nodoka said, as she opened up the gift.  "You really shouldn't have."

Inside was a compass.

"Thank you for the compass, Washu-chan."

"It's not an ordinary compass," Washu replied.  "It will do like a regular compass does, but it will also switch to a 'purpose' mode."

"'Purpose mode'?"

Washu explained that the second mode will allowed Nodoka to go wherever and whenever she needs to go for her training venture, by affecting probability.

"You sure it will work?" Nodoka asked incredulously.

"Hey, trust me!  What could go wrong?"

"…"

"Honest!"

"Well, thank you for the gift, Washu-chan," Nodoka said, as she hugged Washu.

And with that, Nodoka Masaki took off for a greater adventure…

***

Nodoka observed the Tendo residence from her vantage point across the street.  She wondered if her Captain or Sifu or any of the various mentors she had met over the years would approve of her impending actions.  She certainly FEELS ready.  At least, she did her homework.

According to the data Nodoka "acquired", the Nendo-kata were an alien race of paladins, who possess a symbiotic relationship with each other and "the Universe".  Of course, their "Universe" was modeled after an aquatic environment, which they collectively call "the Mother Ocean".  They are entirely female possessing various levels of telepathic and psychokinetic abilities.  Of course, Nodoka did not kid her self for a moment that the information that she had gotten about the Nendo-kata was a complete manifesto of what this race was all about.

Still, as her friend Penny Dreadful, a Goth magus of impeccable taste in the Romantic era, would say, "Slaying Dragons is serious business."

"Ah, well, let's get to work, then," Nodoka muttered to herself, as she crossed the street.

Nodoka made her way to the rear entrance, and observed the sign in front:

HIBIKI SCHOOL OF MARTIAL ARTS 

Challenges are accepted HERE.

Hmmm, so the girl married the Hibiki boy, Nodoka thought to herself.  Oh, well.

KNOCK.  KNOCK.

"Yes?" said a child, who opened the gate.

"I am here to challenge the Hibiki School," Nodoka replied.

"Okay, let me get my Mom," the girl replied, as she shut the gate.

A few minutes later, the girl's mother comes to the gate.

"Hello, I am Akane Hibiki, and I was told that you wanted to challenge the school?"

"Yes.  I am…in town for business, but I practice martial arts as a hobby.  So, I want to test myself against those who represent the best schools in the area.  If that is fine with you…"

"Well, we do run a program for the eclectic martial arts student.  In fact, we do teach classes here during the evening.  If you want to challenge the dojo, then I would recommend that you do so later this evening."

Nodoka looked at Akane for a moment, and sized her up.  She could tell that Akane had grown quite a bit, based upon her aura.

"I accept your conditions.  I will return this evening, then.  Good day."

Nodoka turned to leave…

"Wait!  I didn't get your name, Miss…?"

"Masaki.  My name is Nora Masaki."

And, with that, Nodoka left.

"Why does she look familiar?" Akane wondered.

***

Nodoka was renting out a warehouse by the docks on Tokyo Bay, where she lives and trains.  Her years as an adventurer paid off royally, not to mention the nest egg she had invested that was once her inheritance.  Assuming that she survives her quest, Nodoka has to decide on whether or not she would move back to the United States, or move back home to Okoyama, to live with her family.  She definitely has many options to choose from.

Upon entering her domicile, Nodoka went to her kitchen, popped open her refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of wine.  She examined the bottle, and noticed the date.

"Hmmm," Nodoka mused.  "1932 was a very good year."

She proceeded to pour the contents into a goblet, and drank it.  She savored the bitter taste, as the bottle replenished her body.  And it should do just that, since the wine was made from the distilled remains of ambrosia, the nectar of the gods.

Nodoka recalled the time when she and Penny were traveling through the so-called "Middle Umbra", which was the part of the "immaterial world" that reflected the Mythic Age of humankind.  They had visited an aspect of the World Tree, the line that connects the different realms of reality, where Penny wanted do business with some life witch named Medea.  Yes, THE Medea of "Jason and the Argonauts" fame.  For the past two thousand years, Medea has lived in "the Umbra" (i.e. the immaterial world), which she continues to practice her Greek-style sorcery.  While Penny was conferring with the life witch, Medea looked at Nodoka intently.  Penny, not wanting trouble, asked Nodoka to leave the room.

"You better wait in the other room, Nora," Penny said.

Nodding in the affirmative, Nodoka waited on the patio.  Thirty minutes later, Penny stepped outside.

"Ready to go?" Nodoka asked.

"Not exactly," Penny replied.  "Medea wants to speak to you."

Sighing, Nodoka stepped inside…

…And found herself in an environment not unlike her own home.  Quickly, Nodoka looked around, and heard the sound of a child's laughter, coming from the outside.  Slowly, she went to the back porch, where she saw herself, a child version of her son Ranma, and a younger Genma.

"Ranma…Genma…" Nodoka said quietly.

Then, a flock of black crows descended upon the family.  Nodoka tried to scream out, but no sound could be made.  She tried to run out to protect them, but she could not move her feet.  When the flock left, there was nothing more than bones and tattered clothing.

"A sad scene, is it not?"

Nodoka turned to see Medea.

"Why?!"

Medea calmly walked past Nodoka, and picked up the skull of "Ranma".

"When I met my beloved Jason, I chose to help him over the rule of my father, for the sake of love.  When I learned that Jason had…cheated on me, I slew our children in order to wound him as he wounded me.  I let my PRIDE get the best of me because I did not want to admit my mistake in siding Jason over my own father."

Then, Medea crushed the skull.

Maybe it was a reflex action, but Nodoka flew into a rage, and slammed her fist into Medea's face.  It had enough power to shatter mountains.

And it didn't faze the life witch one bit.

"You really must learn to temper your temper," Medea replied, before back-handing Nodoka.

SMACK!

Nodoka coughed up blood, as Medea grabbed Nodoka by the throat, and raised her up in the air.

"I am a mistress of LIFE, Nora.  However, I can certainly take it away-"

"That's enough, Medea," Penny said, as she entered the illusion.  "You made your point."

"I hope so, Penny dear," Medea replied, as she dropped Nodoka to the floor.  Then, she walked towards her gardens.

"Please excuse my…rudeness, Nodoka," Medea replied.  "Penny, be sure to give Nodoka a case of my ambrosia wine."

And then, Medea turned her head slightly towards Nodoka.

"Don't make the same mistake that I have, Nodoka.  I've been paying for mine for thousands of years."

And with that, Medea departed.

"Sorry about that, Nora," Penny said, as she helped her apprentice up.  "She's a bit nuts at times."

Nodoka merely nodded her response.  While she didn't like Medea's demonstration, she understood her message.

At least she got a case of wine out of the whole deal.

***

After finishing her bottle, Nodoka decided to workout.  So, with the equipment she had acquired from the techno-magi known as "The Sons of Ether", Nodoka created an environment within the area of the training mat that had a thinner atmosphere and a heavier gravity.  Heck, if such a set up is good for those people she and Penny had visited that one time, with a fetish for dragons and wishes, then it's good enough for her.  

As Nodoka began to perform her tai-chi katas, she began to reflect on the events of the past, and how much she has come a long way.  A year ago, she had just finished her stint in the U.S. Marine Corp, thanks to the fact that foreigners could serve in the American military.  It was there that she met "Guile", a Force Reconnaissance officer and combat pilot who displayed amazing aptitude in the Art.  At the time, Nodoka was training to be an Emergency Medical Technician at a Hawaiian Naval hospital, specializing in battlefield medicine, when Guile was brought in to have his training injuries attended to.  Nodoka was shock to how skill-less she had been, so she joined the military for better opportunities (Washu helped Nodoka to fashion a plausible identity for her). The two struck a casual friendship, mostly in part because Guile reminded Nodoka of her late husband's better traits.  Once Nodoka completed her medical training, and because of her skill in her Art, Guile recommended her to be part of his UN-sanctioned team of operatives that tracked down terrorist and criminal organizations throughout the world.  It was during this time that Nodoka came into contact with other martial artists and fighters like Ryu of Japan, Cammy of England, Terry Bogard of the United States, Chun Li of Hong Kong, and many others.  Typically, she would partner with fellow agent Sonya Blade on surveillance missions, though, towards the end, Sonya's inferiority complex tend to put her and Nodoka in hot water more often than not.

The best part of that experience was that it prepared Nodoka for her REAL adventure.  While tracking down a suspected drug courier in the western province of China, through the Russian steppes, Nodoka was separated from Sonya, and got lost in a blizzard.  What she did not know at the time, was that she, by chance, arrived at the right time and place to be caught up in a naturally occurring "dimensional rift", thanks in part to the active "dragon lines".  Flung to worlds and lands, many of which steeped in "magic", not familiar to her, Nodoka survived.  She would be lost for a while, until a traveling magus named Penny Dreadful rescued her.  At the time, Penny was looking for some rare herbs that no longer exist in the modern world, when Nodoka was seen being attacked by "Marauders", a group of insane mages who live in a state of chaos.  Penny managed to get Nodoka and herself back to their own Earth, and spent some time in a matriarchal village known called "Joketsuku"; they were Amazons from days of yore, and they won't be the last group of Amazons that Nodoka would meet.  Penny used some of her herbs in exchange for food and shelter, while the two of them recovered the "resonance".  Every living being is attuned to their environment.  Creatures who travel beyond normal time and space risk loosing their home resonance.  When someone does loose their resonance, they risk becoming literally "spirits" or "concepts", which is the domain of the so-called "Immateria", the realm of the immaterial.  It typically takes a few weeks to a few months for a person to recover their resonance, and it was during that time Nodoka learned both magic from her friend Penny, and the Amazon martial arts from a woman named "Cologne".  Penny taught her new friend Nodoka magic because, according to the creed of her "tradition" The Hollow Ones, Nodoka, based upon her story, was an example of the tragic mother baring her own cross.  The Hollow Ones specializes in becoming a reflection of their inner self, rather than compartmentalize one's own pain.  From tragedy, comes strength; from strength, comes enlightenment!

Cologne taught Nodoka her Art after learning of Nodoka's true identity.  Her great, grand–daughter had returned home in disgrace for her actions, and was stripped of her station as an Amazon Princess.  When asked what had happened to her, Cologne refused to tell.  However, in honor to repay her family debt to Nodoka, for what had happened to Ranma.  So, the former matriarch accepted the offer, and studied whatever Cologne could offer.

When Nodoka was well-enough to travel, both she and her mentor Penny traveled the rest of China, starting with the Musk Dynasty and the Phoenix Mountain, and then the rest of the world.  As part of the Hollow tradition, Nodoka chose to emulate a character's style from a medium, whether the source is from television, movies, books or the like.  In Nodoka's case, she chose to emulate the look based upon the style of the character "Trinity", from the movie "The Matrix", whose style of dress was based on the Victorian style and leather fetishism.  Nodoka would meet Penny's colleagues from within the Hollow Ones and without.

But, in all cases, it was time for Nodoka to leave her mentor.  Technically, she was AWOL from the military, so she would have to clear things up.  Luckily, Guile vouched for her, citing that she had developed connections that could prove valuable in the future.  And so, after six months at a Veteran Administration hospital, Nodoka was finally cut loose.  She returned to her father's home, where Katsuhito was impressed with her skill.  Nodoka stayed at the Masaki household, and even spent time on the alien planet Jurai, having learned about her ancestry.  However, she needed to deal with one small problem:

Ranko Tendo.

Ranko Tendo swore that the Anything Goes Martial Arts style was to be discontinued.  Nodoka could not forget about what had happened to Natsumi and Karumi.  She swore that their dedication to their craft would not go in vain.

***

Nodoka arrived at her residence, such as it was, expecting to be alone.  However, upon crossing the threshold, her senses flared.

There was a magus nearby.

Silently, Nodoka powered a few rotes, and took out her bokken.  She raised her practice sword and charged it with her 'chi'.  Now, the bokken was capable of cleaving solid steel like a hot knife through butter.  Silently, she crept to the source of the disturbance…

"Really, is that how you greet a guest, dearie?"

Nodoka squinted her eyes, and then lowered her weapon.

"Oh, it's YOU," Nodoka smirked.

Penny Dreadful grinned, who, in spite of her youthful appearance, dressed like someone of the Victorian age.  "Who else could circumvent the very wards, that I taught you how to make?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Nodoka de-charged her weapon, and tossed it.  It expertly landed on the wall holster.

"So, what's up?"

"This thing that you want to do.  Why?"

Nodoka looked at her sadly before turning away.

"I have to reclaim my honor, Penny."

"I see.  From what you have told me, you didn't have it to begin with."

A flash of anger was shown in Nodoka's eyes, yet she said nothing.

"I mean, you enabled your husband to develop a rather twisted sense of honor, and you allowed your pride to get in the way of the love of your son, when you didn't want to admit that you were wrong.  Am I missing something, or is that it?"

Nodoka looked away.

"Ah!  Now I get it.  It's not your honor that you want; it's your self-respect that you want back."

"Yes, that's it.  Is that okay with you?"

"You know how morbidly curious I am.  I mean, I have a talking cat for a Familiar, thanks in part for getting into that witch Jodi Blake's business."

Nodoka nodded.  She knew that Penny had a running feud with a dark sorceress named Jodi Blake, who's Familiar, a talking black cat name "Mr. Mistoffelees" was taken by Penny.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Nodoka.

"Me?  Nothing.  This is your show.  I'm just here to make sure that this is what you want to do."

"It is, Penny.  Right or wrong, I have to do this."

"Very well then.  If you managed to make it out of your situation alive and well, you know where to find me."

And with that, Penny hugged Nodoka, kissed her on the cheek and stood back.

"Be seeing you," Penny said, as she snapped her finger…

FLASH!

And then, she was gone.

Nodoka stood alone, wondering if the path she was going to take was a good one.

***

Nodoka arrived at the Hibiki dojo on time.  She breathed deeply, and knocked on the door.

KNOCK!  KNOCK!

"Oh, hello Miss Misaki," said a familiar face.  "I'm Kasumi Ono."

Kasumi? Nodoka thought to herself.  She looked so matronly.

"Please, follow me."

Nodoka, who was dressed in her black, leather outfit, and wore stylish shades, nodded.

She couldn't help but wonder how much this place has changed, and yet it remained the same.

"We are really looking forward to your match tonight.  In fact, some of the former students of this school are visiting tonight solely for your match between you and my sister Akane."

"I see."

"I'll show you to the main changing room, so that you can be properly attired."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

About a few minutes later, Nodoka entered the dojo with Kasumi, and noticed that there were quite a number of students there.  There were also a few familiar faces there as well, and one of them was-

"Well, I'm glad that we were able to make it, Ranko, dear," Nabiki said, who was obviously pregnant with child.

"Well, the Academy wanted a recommendation for their martial arts program, and I wanted to make sure that Akane could get a solid recommend to head up that program."

"Well, all I care about is spending time with family, as we prepare the birth of our third child."

"And thanks to the fact that Akane and Ryouga had decided to teach in the dojo themselves, in the Hibiki-ryu, the family can generate enough income to send the kids to college."

Luckily, Nodoka still had her sunglasses and stoicism in place, otherwise she would have been surprised by this news.  She recalled how adamant the family was about not teaching in the Tendo-ke.

Also, Nodoka could see Ryouga and their children, milling about, as well as a few other characters that she did not recognized.

"Okay, class, we have a special treat for you tonight," Akane said.  "As you know, this dojo was challenged.  We have accepted this challenge from this stranger.  Miss, may you introduce yourself?"

Nodoka stepped forward, and took off her shades, having already discarded her boots and black duster.

"My name is Nora Masaki, of the Jun Fan Kung Fu school of Los Angeles in America.  My instructor is Daniel Inosanto."

This part was true of Nodoka's resume.  Years ago, she attended a seminar program with fellow operative Jacky Bryant, when they received an opportunity to study under the late Bruce Lee's top student.  Sifu Inosanto was one of the few students who were authorized to teach Jun Fan Kung Fu, as well as the philosophy of Jeet Kune Do, which was similar to the Anything Goes martial arts style.

Akane nodded.  Ryouga got up, assured his wife her victory and stood between her and Nodoka.

Meanwhile, Ranko squinted her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" Nabiki asked.

"There's something strange about that fighter…"

"I'm sure that it's okay, Ranchan," interjected Ukyo, who was also in attendance.  Both she and her mate Konatsu were also "Nendo-Kata", as was Ranko and her children (as will Nabiki, once the birth of their child came about).

"I hope you are right…"

"Okay," began Ryouga.  "Nothing short of a knock-out or surrender.  BEGIN!"

Akane charged, though not on purpose.  She wanted to gauge her opponents capabilities.

Nodoka bobbed and weaved.  Using her hyper-senses, she began to notice subtleties in Akane's fighting style.

Hmmm, Nodoka thought to herself.  Akane is definitely using a ground school methodology.  Well, let's see how she deals with a foreign element…

"Aren't you going to fight back or what?" Akane said with frustration.  She then performed a reverse crescent kick.

Nodoka trapped Akane's leg with her arms.

"If you say so," Nodoka replied, before casually tossing Akane in the air.

"AH!" Akane screamed.

"Akane!" Ryouga cried.

"Mom!" said Akane's daughter.

Before Akane impacted the wall, Nodoka ran fast in that direction, ran past Akane (who was still in mid-air), ran up the wall, turned and jumped towards Akane (who was still in mid-air) and began to deliver casual punches and kicks.  And this was done while still in the air.  Nodoka was moving so fast, that gravity barely held onto the former matriarch.

Meanwhile, Ranko was examining what was happening before her.  The fighting style that Nora was using was way too familiar.  It was as if Nora was using…

…Anything Goes martial arts.

"Ranko, what is the matter?" Nabiki asked her beloved.

"Does Nora look familiar to you?" Ranko asked.

Nabiki looked at Nora.

"As a matter of fact, she does.  She could easily pass for Nodoka Saotome."

"Hmmm," Ranko began, as she extended her senses.  For the most part, Nora appeared normal, like any other high caliber martial artist should be.  However, there was something off about her.

[Ucchan,] Ranko began telepathically.  [I need your assistance.]

Ukyo Kuonji nodded, as she extended her own senses.

[Yep, there's something off about Nora,] Ukyo said.  [It's as if TIME is flowing around her, instead of with her.]

That's when it donned on Ranko.  She has heard of this scenario before, when someone is doused with negative chronometric energy.

[Ucchan, help me with this experiment.]

[Right.]

Using shared mental resources, Ranko and Ukyo created, in their mind's eye, a projection of Nora.  And then they aged that image, using statistical probability.  When they completed their experiment…

[It's NODOKA!] Ukyo mentally exclaimed.  [It's your mother, Ranchan!]

[No, she's not!] Ranko fumed.  [I told her to stay away!]

[How did she do it?]

[I'm not sure, but I will find out.]

SLAM!

With one final twist, Nodoka pinned the winded Akane Hibiki.

"Submit?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, you win," Akane said with disappointment.

"Um, the winner- NORA MASAKI!" declared Ryouga, who soon went to his wife's side.

"Mommy!"

As did Akane's child.

"AKANE!"

That was Soun, Akane's father.

Nodoka got up, bowed, and proceeded to leave the mat…

"Hold it!"

Nodoka turned to see Ranko standing up.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't help but to congratulate on your victory," Ranko said.  "I'm sure that you wouldn't mind if you went another round?"

Nodoka looked at Ranko for a moment.

"Alright.  Give me a moment to rest."

"Sure."

Nodoka sat on the mat for a complete moment, while Ranko performed some stretches.

"Dear, what's going on?" asked Nabiki in a whisper.

[I believe that "Nora" is really Nodoka!]

"So what are you going to do, Ranko?" Nabiki whispered.

[I'm going to teach her to stay away from this family.]

"I'm ready," Nodoka said.  "Weapons or unarmed?"

"How about…Anything Goes?"

Nodoka narrowed her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Ryouga began.  "Nothing short of a knock-out or submission.  Begin!"

Ranko, being angry charged forward, using smooth motions.  She didn't know where this would go, but she was not about to let this obviously insane woman be near her family any longer than necessary. 

Meanwhile, Nodoka was somewhat distracted.  She wasn't sure how this would turn out…

SMACK!

Nodoka felt a blow to her cheek.

"You really ought to pay more attention," Ranko smirked.

Nodoka wiped the blood from her lip, and flicked it to the floor.

"You're right."

And with that, the fight was on.  Ranko delivered some impressive blows, fueled by her psycho-kinetic field and her "chi".

"Nora is really handling herself," Ryouga commented.

"Um, that's not 'Nora'," Nabiki said.  "That's Nodoka."

"What?"

"Oh, what happened?" Akane said, as she regained her composure.

"Dear, whatever you do, just remain calm."

"Calm about what, Ryo-chan?"

"Your opponent was…IS Nodoka."

"'Nodoka'…?  NODOKA!?"

The fight continued, as both women tried to counter each other's defenses.  So…

"Gah?!" Nodoka said, as she suddenly couldn't move.  She could see Ranko's eyes glowing.

"I hate to do this, but this is for your own good," Ranko said with finality.

Nodoka shook her head in disgust.

"I was hoping to fight you with skills only.  But, since you want to cheap…"

Remember a lesson from Dr. Egon's polarity seminar, on the paranormal, at an Etherite convention, that Penny Dreadful just HAD to attend, Nodoka used a spell to reverse the effects of Ranko's TK field.  The result…

"Wha-?" Ranko said, as she flew back into a wall, uncontrollably.

SMACK!

"RANKO!" said the adults.

"Mommy!" said two of Ranko's children.

"THAT was for what you did to Genma," Nodoka said, as she dusted herself.  "You had NO right in taking away his humanity just to get even with HIM.  Having him arrested for his actions is what you should have done!"

The Nendo-kata, seeing one of their own in trouble, was about to converge on Nodoka, when…

WHACK!

Someone had smacked the floor with a gnarled cane.  Everyone looked up to see a teenager dressed in gothic clothes.

"No, I don't think so," Penny Dreadful said, as she carried her big stick.  "I was just going to watch my friend fight, but you all were about to interfere.  I can't allow that."

"This is Nendo-kata business!" Ukyo said, as she was about to get ready for a fight."

"Oh?  Well this is MY business!  You are going to sit there and watch, understood?"

Ukyo looked at this stranger's aura.  It was the biggest she has ever seen…and then some!

"Now, relax, people," Penny said cheerfully, as she broke out a bag of pop-corn.  "You might be surprised at what Nora can REALLY do."

Ranko got up, and looked at her life-mate expectantly.  Nabiki nodded her support.

"Fine, just skills then.  What are the stakes?"

"If you win, I am at your mercy.  Don't worry about Penny.  She will respect the terms.  Right???"

Penny, with her mouth full of popcorn, gave the thumbs up hand-sign.

"And if YOU win?" Ranko asked.

"If I win, I am allowed to teach 'Anything Goes" martial arts unmolested."

"Fine.  Let's go then."

The two women converge, trying to get passed their mutual defenses.  When contact is made, an immediate counter was initiated.  And then, Nodoka used the number one principle to get through to her once-son.  It was a classic Saotome technique.

She taunted Ranko.

"You know, you made the right decision," Nodoka said, as she delivered a jab.

"Oh, what?" Ranko replied.

"When you decided to give up your manhood."

"What does that suppose to mean?!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to have to share my tampons, and all…"

"Grrr-!"

"I'm just sorry that I had to get rid of half a son for a full daughter!"

Ranko steamed at the remark, and made a foolish move.  She extended her reach, just as Nodoka delivered a one-inch punch, as she crouched…

POW!

Ranko sailed back, and landed flat on her back.

"Ranko!" Nabiki cried.

Calmly, Nodoka stood up right, and walked to Ranko, who was feeling pain in her abdomen.  She could barely breathe.

"That was a pressure point attack that I learned from the Amazons, courtesy of Shampoo's great-grand mother Cologne."

Ranko's eyes widened.  Was she facing a blood debt situation?

"I'm going to do what I should have done years ago…"

Suddenly, Nodoka got on her knees and bowed her head to the ground.

"Ranma…Ranko…I am sorry for not being the parent I should have been to you.  Please forgive my stubborn pride for not taking responsibility for Genma's action."

Then, Nodoka sat up, reached over to Ranko, and pressed her stomach.

"You'll be fine soon.," Nodoka said, as she had got up.

"How…how did you do that?  I'm Nendo-kata!  I'm don't exactly have the same physiology as a normal human."

"Well…it's a secret," Nodoka winked.  "Look, thank you for the sparring session."

Nodoka bowed, and left the mat.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Ranko's oldest daughter, as both of her daughters and Nabiki went over to see to Ranko's welfare.

"I'm find, Sakura.  I'm fine."

If one could notice Nodoka's face, they would see a shed tear running down her right cheek.

"Ready to go, Nora?" Penny asked.

"Yeah.  I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself," Nodoka replied, as she puts on her shades, boots, and long coat.

"Always."

And with that, the two faded from view.

A few days later…

Nodoka was playing her Japanese string instrument, at her place by the docks, when she heard a bell ring.  She looked up.

"Come."

The door buzzed, revealing Ranko Tendo.

"Ranko?" Nodoka asked.

"Hello.  Are you alone?"

"For the moment.  Why?"

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to say this, but…I'm glad that you're still around."

"Really?  I thought that you wouldn't want to see me again, especially after..."

"Yeah.  Look, I didn't like that stunt you pulled the other night, or the fire you set to the house.  I thought…well…"

"Yeah, I went kind of nuts, especially after what you did to Natsumi and Karumi."

"Oh?"

"Didn't you warp their minds or something?"

"Heavens, no!  I simply explained the situation to them, and that if they promise not to use the 'Anything Goes' style, the Nendo-kata would do everything in its power to find their parents.  I may be stubborn at times, but I'm not cruel."

"That's good to hear at least.  So, did they find their parents?"

"As a matter of fact, yes.  Their real father took them in, and have lived in Okinawa ever since.  I hear that Karumi is studying to be a chief these days."

"The way that girl eats…"

"Yeah, puts me to shame."

Silence.

"You know, for a moment, I thought you wanted to challenge me or something," said Nodoka.

"Well, I do.  However, after what happened, I definitely have to train before our next match."

"I am looking forward to it.  Look, I got to go.  I'm visiting the Panda today."

"But why?  After what I…did-"

"Visiting Genma is a reminder for what I failed to do.  He was my husband, I will not forget the man he once was, even if the world does."

Ranko looked at Nodoka for a moment, and nodded.

"Can I come with you to…check up on him?  You know, in the future?"

"If you want to."

"Thank you.  By the way, Nabiki wanted me to invite you over for dinner.  We're living at your old place now."

"Really?"

"Yes.  We rebuilt the house sometime after the fire.  Kind of like having a fresh start.  It's almost like a-"

"Like a phoenix from the grave?"

"Exactly.  So, what say you?"

Nodoka takes one long look at the person who used to be her son.

"I accept.  Friends?"

"Friends."

The End 

**Author's note: I wrote this story primarily for two reasons.  One, I wanted to homage "Genma's Ascendant (by "metroanime"), because I liked the idea of a smarter, wiser Genma who makes a fundamental change in his life.  And two, this is a revenge fic on a revenge fic.  While the writing was top notch, what happened to Genma in the end was unacceptable.  Maybe it's the Westerner in me, but I rather have Genma spend life in prison, rather than be reduced to the level of an animal.   But that's just me.  Ciao!**


	2. A Family Affair

Nodoka's Ascendant: A Family Affair 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "World of Darkness" (including the character Penny Dreadful), and the Nendo-Kata concept belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a sequel to "Nodoka's Ascendant".**

*******

The lone girl looked at her object of her desire, through her magical lens.  She knew very well that something as inviting as the Tree of the Golden Apples would have something around to keep intruders at bay.

Quietly, she muttered a spell, that would muffle her presence.  Then, from her grassy knoll, the girl crept towards the tree…

SNAP!

The girl cursed herself, as she removed her foot from the broken twig.  However, she did not sense any guardian present.

When the girl finally made it to the tree itself, she took her Rune inscribed twig cutter, in order cut the mystical tree without damaging it, and removed a single apple.  Quickly, she placed the apple in a special wooden box, in order to Hermetically seal it, and turned around…

…To face a rather large serpent.

"Oh, crap," Nodoka Masaki said, as she backed up.

"You will make a rather interesting meal, daughter of Eve," the Serpent said, as it widened its jaws.

Nodoka pulled out a gumball.

"Can I have some gum first?  After all, I can't get away from such a magnificent creature such as yourself."

"Very well, enjoy your last meal, daughter of Eve."

"Thank you," Nodoka said, as she popped the gum into her mouth.  Quickly, as she chewed her gum, Nodoka cast a CORRESPONDENCE rote, which affected the special dimensions of the gum itself.  Then, she blew her bubblegum bubble…

FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-!

Instead of a small bubble, a huge bubble quickly expanded…

POP!

With the snake was entangled with gum, Nodoka ran.  Even though the snake was blinded, its sense of smell was still very sharp.  So, it was chasing Nodoka down the hill.

Nodoka ran, but made a wrong turn.  Now, she found herself standing over the edge of the Abyss, a place where nothing survives.

"I hope Penny is right about this," Nodoka said, as she dove over the edge.  Penny had made arrangements with an ally to provide a "Wonder" that would open a gate directly to the Digital Web (i.e. the dimension that represented virtual 'net space).  

Once Nodoka sailed over the edge, she activated the device (which looked like Timex wristwatch)...

ZAP!  

In the Digital Web, everyone was in their virtual form, whether they were "real" or "fake" in appearance.  At the Digital Web Café, Penny Dreadful was drinking ambrosia wine at the bar, when a virtual hole opened up…

"Oof!" Nodoka said, as she landed flat on her stomach.

"What took you so long?" Penny said dryly.

"I had a snake problem," Nodoka responded.  Then, she went to the bar.  "The usual please."

"Coming right up," the android-like bartender said.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You know.  You visiting your once-son and her newest addition has GOT to be a nervous affair."

"Yeah, it is.  I mean, Ranko and I are talking and all, but…"

"You're still nervous about being part of the family.  Perfectly understandable."

"Yeah.  But, I promise that I'd be there, and I wanted to get the new baby a gift."

"Well, you could have gone to 'Toy's R Us' to pick up a gift."

"And pass up a chance to obtain a sacred Golden Apple?  Please."

The SACRED Golden Apples are said to bestow wisdom, knowledge or immortality to anyone who partakes it.  However, it is the seeds that bestow these qualities permanently, once consumed.

"Well, we better get going then," Penny replied.  "You know that I don't want to pay over charges for 'net access."

Nodoka rolled her eyes.

Back in Tokyo…

"Don't worry Ranko, she'll be here," Akane Hibiki said, as she comforted her sister-in-law.

"I hope so," Ranko said, as she looked out on the streets of her neighborhood.  It's hard to believe that she is living in the home of her childhood.  "I mean, this is the first Christmas holiday season with my…mother here with us."

"I'm just glad that you two were able to patch things up."

"Well, not entirely.  I still owe her a sparring session."

"Mommy, Mommy!" Sakura said, as she ran to the main foyer.

"What is it, hon?" Ranko said.

"Something's wrong with the computer!"

Ranko looked at Akane sharply. 

"Get Ryouga and the others, and follow me."

Ranko went to the main study, and cautiously went to the computer.  Even though the computer was "off-line", an instant message window was on.  Shrugging, and not sensing any danger, Ranko opened the message box.  A video screen was lit, and a familiar person was shown.

"Ranko, this is Nodoka," Nodoka said.  "Permission to come aboard?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Thanks."

A stream of light particles flew out the video monitor and danced around a bit.  At that point, Ranko's guests had filed into the study.

"Ranko, what's going on?" Ryouga asked.

Before she could answer, the light particles coalesced into a familiar form.

"Ah, much better," Nodoka said.  She wore her usual leather get-up, boots and shades.

"Did you HAVE to do that?" Ranko said.

"It was a short-cut from another dimension," Nodoka said, as she put away her shades.

"I didn't know you could do what you just did," Akane said, as she leaned on her husband.

"I can't.  I was using someone else's account for transport."

"Well, next time, try visiting the normal way, okay?"

"As you wish," Nodoka said.

A short time later, after Nodoka settled down…

"What's her name?" Nodoka asked.

"Her name is 'Reiko'," Nabiki replied, as she nursed her daughter.

"And are you…?"

[Yes, I am Nendo-Kata now,] Nabiki though telepathically.

[I see,] Nodoka responded likewise.

[Since when have you become telepathic?] Ranko asked.

[Well, I wanted to get to know you better, so I went to an Al-Batani mystic to learn Rotes of the MIND.]

"Well, that's nice to know," Ranko responded.  "By the way, what did you bring?"

"This," Nodoka said, as she presented her gift.  "This is a sacred Golden Apple.  Anyone who eats this will become wise, more knowledgeable or immortal."

"Did you-?" Nabiki began.

"No, I don't need the apple for myself, since I am a magus-in-training."

"Well, regardless of what you want to be, you always have a place here in this family."

Nodoka nodded.  Perhaps, this thing could work out between her and Ranko after all.

**Fin.**


End file.
